The Catch
by kaittybee
Summary: Lily needs help with her Transfiguration homework, and James offers to help, but what's the catch? sortakindamaybe fluffy :D K  for slight language.


**[A/N] I legit /just/ got the inspiration from this fic from a picture on tumblr, and HAD to write it before I lost it. Enjoy! 3**

"You've seriously never played Quidditch?" James asked incredulously. He was staring in amazement at the fiery-redheaded love of his life.

"Seriously, Potter." Lily replied, annoyed at the messy-haired chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She'd been harboring a small fancy for him for quite some time now, but was determined not to show it.

"Quidditch. Never?"

"Never. Now will you please leave me alone? I've got to finish this Transfiguration work." Lily sighed and turned back to her (incredibly difficult) homework.

James shook his head. Transfiguration was his best class, but Lily was dreadful at it. "What if I helped you?"

Lily's heart skipped a beat as she looked up. "Would you really?"

"But there's a catch."

Lily rolled her eyes, and braced herself. "There's always a catch. What is it?"

"Where's the fun in telling you?"

Lily opened her mouth to disagree at once, but stopped herself. She really needed help with her homework... "Fine."

James stared for a moment. Did she just agree? "What?" He asked stupidly.

"I said fine. Now, can you explain what this means?" Lily pointed to something in the textbook.

* * *

"This was the catch?" Lily exclaimed as James led her into the Quidditch equipment room. "I've got to play Quidditch with you? I'll do no such thing!"

"Yes, you will. You agreed to the catch before you knew what it would be. You should've known what you were setting yourself up for. Now grab a broom."

Lily crossed her arms and shook her head, rooting herself to the spot. "No."

"Suit yourself, then." James turned away and grabbed two brooms. Curious, Lily stayed a moment longer. Perhaps a moment _too _long.

James, brooms and chest in one hand, suddenly turned around and grabbed Lily's legs, hoisting her over his shoulder. Screaming in surprise, Lily instantly began to complain, and demand release.

"Potter! You put me down right now!" She cried, smacking his back. She almost had trouble keeping herself from laughing.

"Never!" James cried as he began running towards the pitch, laughing.

This time, Lily couldn't stop herself. She joined in, and soon both of them were in hysterics. Any passer-by would think they were a couple.

They soon arrived at the pitch, where James let Lily down. She beamed, too happy to be angry with him.

"So, are we on for a game of Quidditch, then?"

Lily pondered for a moment. "All right."

James smiled. He didn't bother explaining the rules, as Lily had seen many a Quidditch game already. He passed Lily a broom. She looked a little anxious as she took it. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I just... Heights." She replied.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall." James said with a wink, making Lily turn pink as she mounted her broom. He looked at the setting sun. "Should we play without the Snitch? It's getting dark."

"Are you crazy? What's Quidditch without the Snitch?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Snitch it is." James let the Snitch out (it flew out of sight in seconds), and grabbed the quaffle. Mounting his broom, he made an okay sign at Lily, who nodded. He threw the quaffle in the air. "Holy shit!" He cried as Lily grabbed it and flew away. Damn, she was fast.

"You snooze, you lose, Potter!" Lily laughed, flying towards the goalposts.

"You said you've never played Quidditch!"

And so it went, until James spotted the Snitch. He quickly turned and followed it. Lily cried in surprise and followed him, now spotting it as well. They both raced, side by side, trying to catch it.

"Whoah!" Lily cried, suddenly losing control. James immediately slowed down to help. Lily smirked and sped up. Realizing he'd been tricked, James immediately followed.

"You play dirty!" He cried.

"You love it!" Lily cried as she caught the Snitch. She slowed down.

James, seeing his opportunity, sped up. He tackled Lily when she was 3 feet from the ground, causing her to yell in surprise. They tumbled to the ground, laughing.

"Comfortable up there?" Lily asked. James realized he'd landed on top of her.

"Oh, uh, sorry." He blushed, but didn't move.

"I take it you are comfortable, then. That's too bad." She shifted her weight, and suddenly flipped. "That's better."

"I never thought you'd ever willingly lay on top of me. I guess I was wrong." James pointed out. It was Lily's turn to blush.

"I guess you were." Lily was mere inches away, and James could feel her breath on his face.

Pushing his luck, James caught a piece of her hair and put it behind her ear, then brought his hand to rest on the back of her head. Looking Lily in the eye, he saw not even the slightest bit of anger at his gesture. In fact, it was almost as if she was challenging him. He pulled her lips to his.

If they'd been paying attention they'd have noticed Professor Dumbledore, who was taking his usual evening stroll around the Hogwarts grounds. He chuckled to himself as he spotted the two teenagers, deciding not to bother them. They'd might as well make as many happy memories as they could, for dark times were on the horizon.

**[A/N] I hope you guys liked it! The picture that inspired it can be found on my tumblr (siriuslywhatthebleep). It's of a guy carrying a trunk/chest in one hand and a girl on is shoulder! R&R for cookies and/ or sorbet! BYE LAVS!**

**PS, I'll be updating my other story soon! Sit tight! **


End file.
